


初智齿

by BooPaa



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa
Kudos: 1





	初智齿

可能从我停车走进那家便利店开始，就是错误。  
可能在那更早。  
那天我只是想买一瓶酸奶，但挑选完后在杂志区又停留了几分钟。有人拍了我肩膀，转过身，是一个头发向后梳起的年轻男人。我盯着他的脸，层叠的影像停驻，终于捧出他的名字：  
“世勋？”  
吴世勋是我中学时的后辈，我们同年，但他低我一届，那时年龄算法还没改过来，我当他是弟弟，他也叫我哥。  
“金钟仁。”  
但这小子现在这么开口了。  
可能因为是冬天，他的表情有些冷峻，当我点头后，才如解冻的泉水一样，眼睛弯起，还是我熟悉的月牙形。  
我们没能说几句话，他急着走，伸手向我要手机，而后快速输入自己的号码，拨打了出去。  
“再联系。”他拍了拍我的后背，俨如长辈一样。  
开车回家时我几次在想他的样貌，不算变了，但又十分不同，如果中学时我遇到现在的他，会以为有人在吴世勋脸上贴上了一层薄石膏。而我与从前比，只有这两年瘦了些，大概十七岁开始，我就一直是这样，不怪他能一眼把我认出。

世勋的电话深夜才打来。我怕吵醒睡在一旁的妻子，很快挂断。起床披上衣服，到客厅想给他回电，但那之前他发了一条语音信息。  
点开的瞬间我想先闭上眼。这疯子在喊着我的名字自慰。  
直到躲在浴室，坐在马桶盖上，我才重新听完。他的声音也更沉了些，但念我名字时还是尾音变得轻。  
金钟仁…金钟仁…钟仁哥…  
最后半遍贴在耳边，摁下冲水键来掩饰。靠在水箱上，我有些虚脱。  
我没有手淫，虽然下身隐隐勃动。或许那晚我应该用他的声音给自己做一下，然后用自省的时间解决一切。  
我只是发了两个字过去：疯子。

中学时我是很普通的一个人。因为个子高坐在后排，但不太淘气，上课很困也会歪歪斜斜地做笔记，偶尔去游戏厅，多数时间在芭蕾学院里。成绩中等，不太参加班级活动，但班长因为找不齐人而着急时，我会支援一下。  
所以那次排练话剧，需要一个短暂出场的王子，我就成为了王子。女生用发胶把我的刘海抹起来，我因为视野的改变而眯了眯眼睛，有人喊了一声：“哇金钟仁，你好帅啊。”  
四周起哄，我笑了笑就过去了。不是不害羞，只是没太当真。  
因为我会芭蕾，短暂出场的王子还加了几个动作。下台后我在水池边洗着头发，仰起头看到有人在一旁抽烟，细瘦的样子，我想看清是谁，但水珠滴进了我的眼缝，那个人变成了阳光透明中带点酸涩的样子。  
还参加过的一个集体事件是，二年级的时候学校食堂克扣了我们的伙食。一个叫边伯贤的学长站在高台上，拿着喇叭喊：“偷了十七岁的我们的饭，这样没良心下去，国家的未来也会被偷走的。”  
他既像玩笑又有些认真，而我因为确实饿着了肚子，就在他脚下的签字板上写下了名字。因为这个我也被班主任教训了。那之后我总是自己带饭去学校。

我们学校并不是没有好看的孩子。但世勋出现时，还是引起了波动。主要原因在于他受很多女生喜欢，却公然宣称对女生没兴趣。他也真的说到做到，只和男生玩，不是一个两个，有说他是同性恋的传闻，虽然没有证据但大家都那么传着。因此我也知道了新生中有一个长得不错的同性恋。  
第一次和他见面是在学校临时组成的舞蹈社。为了在这区域获奖，拿到荣誉，才匆匆找来各年级会跳舞的人。  
“吴世勋，吴世勋。”他进来的时候，有人在交头接耳。我正撕着手上的创可贴玩，因为无聊时咬手指咬伤了，抬头就看到他，我觉得他有些像那天在水池旁抽烟的身影，但那时他应该还没入学。  
他好像看不到别人，眼神只在练习室三分之二高度以上飘着。  
想跳舞的人其实不多，那段时间我恰好厌倦了学习，总一个人去舞社。有时世勋也来，我们各占据一面镜子，当我跳舞时，他偶尔闯入我的视线。世勋他的肢体好像在动作到达的过程中别具美感，因为在意，我也会偷偷从镜子中看他。  
起先我们互相不说话，然后某一天，他好像早就知道我是谁一样，开口说：“钟仁哥。”

“钟仁哥。”  
几天之后吴世勋又联系我，说无论如何请我帮忙。我犹豫了片刻答应见他。下午下雪了，世勋在咖啡店门口把大衣上的雪花拍下，这让他的手心有些红有些湿，就那样摊在我面前。  
“所以说，”我看着他，“想住在我家？”  
“十天，最多半个月。”  
前几年出国时世勋太干脆把首尔的房子卖了，有点洁癖的他既不愿意住酒店也不想住短租房。  
“我结婚了，你知道吧？”  
他对我眨了眨眼，但也可能没有，只是普通的眼皮活动，我因为各种原因太过敏感。然后他点头，说：“很不方便吗？”  
“不会。”我终于说，“有客房。”  
我这样把世勋带回了家。去他临时住所取行李时，离开之前他把我压在门上，非常近的距离，世勋和我几乎脸对脸，他在看我，但视线理应是失焦的，他在我耳边说：“金钟仁…”  
他像才学会说话的婴儿一样，嘴里叼着我的名字翻来覆去。  
“妮妮。”他叫出那个我们亲密无间的时间里对我的称呼。  
我到底把他推开，指着他的鼻子要他老实点。

我的妻子和世勋相处得不错。她其实不算脾气太好，但世勋长得帅气，对女人很绅士，晚饭后他们在聊天，世勋有一件没一件地说着我中学时的事，挺多是他编的，但我妻子不知道。  
我不是没和她说过成长中的过往，但此时的我已不是彼时的我，最多能说的只有事件，那时的心境想法，不是有意隐瞒，现在确实都想不起了。男女在初次见面时总会塑造自己的形象，大概是有些形象我觉得还不错，就那么保持下去了。  
但世勋出现后，我不太用力也想起了点以前的我。就像用味道开启的记忆，很难描述，但往往最准确。  
“所以他中学时候经常逃课？”  
我妻子坐在单人沙发上，我和世勋在另一张，世勋挑起眉毛，煞有其事地点头。  
“和我说没有过呢。”  
“有吗？”我也不清楚在问谁，这种大概总介于两个答案之间。  
“还有啊，”世勋换了个姿势，肩膀擦过我，“钟仁哥以前对我很凶呢。”  
“这真是谎话了，小子。”我踹了他膝盖一下。  
“哥哥以前是小混混啊。”我妻子说。  
“哦哦。”我这样应下，她就笑了。她应该知道我即使现在也会因为说话声音很低被人误会语气不好。但吴世勋的本意不是这个。  
于是他瞥了我一眼，又说：“嫂子知道钟仁哥外号是什么吗？不对，”他刻意停顿，“是知道我叫他什么吗？”  
“什么？”我妻子很感兴趣。我的心在瞬间被抓紧。  
敢说出来的话。我盯着他的侧脸。如果说出来，不知道是什么，但一定有什么会崩塌。  
他微微张嘴，让我能看到他的舌尖抵在齿后准备发音。然后他说：“黑钟。”  
我妻子“噗哧”地笑了，我揍了世勋后脑一下，内心有点因为松了口气而变得七零八落的。  
“什么嘛，黑也很性感啊。”  
我妻子终于为我说了句话。我不去看世勋的脸，起身走到她身边，亲了亲她头发，在她耳边说：“要不要先去休息，我和世勋准备看一会球赛。”  
她发出小猫儿般的声音。我想我是很爱这个女人的。出于许多理由都不会伤害她。

晚上我和世勋睡在一起。  
确实看了球赛，那期间我们一言不发，我坐在单人沙发上，世勋独自侧躺着，他对足球兴趣不大，而这场也没有切尔西，我们只是把视线投在了同一个地方。  
在这个空间里，我小心呼吸着有世勋的空气。  
零点后我不想打扰妻子，睡到了客房。在进门之前，世勋像真正的主人一样挡在门口，要我承认全部都是我自己选择的。我没按他想的说，僵持了一会，他还是让我进去了。我感到他比从前心软了。  
我们没做。仰面躺着，也没说太多话。我们好像过去就太笃信彼此间有种可以称为“共同体”的东西，所以只凭本能在过着，很少互相剖开着交谈。  
世勋说我结婚也没有告诉他，他后来才得知的。我说我试过联系你，没有联系上。  
“如果我来了呢？”世勋问。  
我的眼睛有瞬间发酸，嘴唇变热，但我又想到了可以搪塞过去的好答案：“不是没来吗。”  
世勋说想抱抱我。于是我侧过身，他从背后将我抱住，很长时间我就听着他的气息落在我的肩上，每当他的某次吸气太深，我都害怕世勋的声音会变得哽咽。我们浸在满满的情绪里，多一分就会溢出，就会坠落。  
这个夜晚足够长，够我在世勋怀里把每一刻都回想一遍。但如果它真的足够长，我们就能够回去。

舞蹈比赛结束后那个暑假我和世勋一起去了一个研修班。班上多数是大学生，我们因而变得亲密起来。世勋在编舞上听我的比较多，我显得更像哥哥了。有时会训斥世勋，那不是因为他做错了什么，而是发现平时言语间都有些骄傲的世勋，即使不接受我的话，也不怎么反抗，这让我觉得他宽容且可爱，不由得开始拿无理的事摆哥哥架子。  
被他发现这个后，世勋变成像是他才是哥哥一样，偶尔会伸手摸我脑后的头发。  
这期间世勋长高了更多，而且他脊背挺直，我发现有天要稍微抬起下巴看世勋了，虽然差距很小，但它可能真的是事情起变化的开端。  
住一起时我提起过同性恋的传闻，他问我说：“不害怕吗？”我耸耸肩，问怕什么。  
“没什么了不起的。”我补充说。  
“真的是哦。”世勋盘腿坐在被子上，抬起眼对我说，“确实是哦。”他那时候的表情算得上轻佻。“没有觉得了不起的话。”他靠到我这边，手碰了碰我两边下巴，然后亲了我嘴唇一下。  
我有些惊吓，但维持着自己说出的话，装作若无其事，世勋好像因此反而受了点伤。他说要出门走走，直到夜里很迟也没回来，我终于非常害怕，在陌生的地方四处找起他，找到他也没花太久，世勋没抽烟没喝酒，像什么也没发生一样站在那里等着我来，我走近时，被他抱住，感受到他的胳膊在颤抖。  
“如果我爱你的话，你会爱我吗？”世勋在我耳边说了这句，我很恍惚，想要确定，他却没再开口。

研修班半程时因为学员越来越少停办了。我和世勋都没回家，而是继续呆在一起。每天我睁眼闭眼都是他，世勋的模样在我这里变得越来越透明脆弱，他的性格还是有些怪的，比我更多地发些小脾气，我们在很烦躁的年龄互相培养耐心。然后某一天，就像果实成熟后自然落下般，世勋问我要不要和他试试，我同意了。  
我没想过是世勋干我，但很快就接受了，反正我也不会。搂住脖子接吻时，口水都被蹭在下巴上，我冒出的很浅的胡茬，世勋用拇指反复擦着。接吻时仍觉得有些奇怪，我想七想八，想到世勋也是学校里备受议论的一个人，现在他在吻我，我也在吻他，他柔软湿润的嘴唇被我咬住，又让他逃脱，反过来抿住我，想到如果有那么一块签名板，我写上我的名字“金钟仁”，他写上他的名字“吴世勋”。  
做爱最大的自由原来是可以肆意抚摸他。当世勋亲吻着我的身体时，我也在摸着他的每一寸。他让我握住他下面，湿湿滑滑的在我的手心中，世勋那里也长得不错，有些翘，如果让他赤裸地站起来，他又有些害羞，我也是，我们好像更适合躺着看对方。  
进来时很疼，他一直让我放松不要夹，我已经顾不上配合他，世勋摸着我前面，或是揉着我屁股，自顾自哄着我下面，而我只觉得我们太近了，可能不会有人再像他一样和我这么近，想到这里又去亲吻他，他随意回应着我，因为也被我夹得很疼。等倒了过量的润滑剂下去，抽插发出的水声让我面目通红，世勋终于能分神吻我变得湿淋淋的脸，他一边动一边无法自抑地露出笑意，如果那是幸福，是因为我而变得幸福，我因为他的笑容也笑了，尽管疼且羞耻，我明白了做爱的含义。

或许往后至少十年我都会时不时在想为什么那十天我们没有做。  
妻子告诉我她的公司安排出差十天。“圣诞节都不能回来了，怎么办，哥哥好可怜。”  
本来我可以回应她的撒娇的，可世勋就在旁边，我只能让她照顾自己，不要生病。  
“我回来的时候世勋xi还在吧？”她越过我，探头看向世勋。  
吴世勋当着我乱说：“嫂子想我的话，我马上就来。”  
送她上车后，在电梯里世勋就抵在我后面说：“如果我骗她出轨好不好，这样你就不用担心了。”  
我可能真的用了很严肃的表情让他别胡闹，世勋看着有些不开心。我向后拍了拍他的手，被他紧紧抓住。  
属于我们的时间里，我先带他去了我现在正工作着的舞蹈学院。世勋很久没跳舞了，我虽然常年做管理，偶尔还在练习。开了一间空舞蹈室，世勋坐在角落，看着我独自跳了一小时。汗水在我的皮肤上不停滚落，又被甩在空中，我在舞蹈中找一种只关于我自身的东西。  
世勋抱住被浸湿的我，我们久违地接吻了，我像是随时会被发现一样，非常急切地靠近他，汲取他口腔的温度，几乎要把世勋咬伤。在我喘气的片刻，世勋更凶猛地袭来，我被压在地上，他吸吮我的下唇，又吻着我的脸颊、下巴、脖颈，不断是他亲吻的声音。世勋的手摸着我，我也勇敢伸进他的衣服里，我的掌心贴着他，能永远贴着就好了，这具让我着迷的身体。  
世勋扯着我的裤子，终于让我清醒了些，摁住他的手，我对世勋摇头：“不行…”  
他愣了一下，很滑稽地“哼”了声，然后用力捏着我的屁股，用残忍的声音和笑容说：“这个不行吗？什么都可以，不能插进去吗？”  
我只是摇头。  
他坐起身，我们渐渐平复呼吸。他说：“你以为这样你就没出轨吗？”  
我低下头，垂下的刘海遮住我的脸。  
“你不是对我出轨了吗？”他接着说，“背叛我了。”  
“吴世勋。”什么都不用说，只是看着他的眼睛，他明白我想说什么。  
我在问他有什么资格这么说。  
我爱世勋。世勋也爱我。但我们从未对此交谈。就像从隧道两端开挖，最后挖到穿了，是两条通道，竟然没有交汇过。哪怕当时和那之后即使玩笑地说出一句承诺，我也会第一位地守住对世勋的诺言。那么现在我也会不顾一切去兑现。  
不是他的错。我是哥哥，我没做到，也没向他要。

假期后开学，我的内心其实很忐忑。大约有半个月没见世勋，虽然也在联系，但之前每分每秒的亲密好像不那么具有实感了。  
在二年级教室门口我看到世勋，他在校服外面披了一件外套，看起来又长大了些。我们的视线擦过，彼此都没停留，我的心倏然空了，不知道世勋是什么感受。  
几分钟后他的消息过来，我们约在课后的排球室见。我看见他靠在墙边，瘦瘦长长的身影，他的笑容也薄薄的，眉目弯弯，然后他又不太笑了，只是看着我。我走过去，他伸过手，我们自然抱在一起。  
“想不想我亲你？”  
他问我，我没回答，只是把他额头上的铅笔印记擦掉，这孩子一定又趴着睡着了。没等我的话，他的吻就落下来，我接住秋天清甜的世勋。他叫我“妮妮”，是我们呆在一起时，他忽然想这么叫的。  
我们在一起没做太多有意义的事。我们用同一款中药气味的洗发液，然后在亲吻时总笑出来。除了一起练舞，也一起打游戏，我总是输给他，但每天定时PVP，我是兽人战士，他是圣骑士，世勋说这个选择很适合我们。我也想过如果有一天我去回想少年时的世勋，大概也会觉得他是个像圣骑士一样的孩子。

大概我妻子出差的第三天，或第四天，世勋说有人想让我见见。我们一起去了。  
他竟然叫来了暻秀哥。  
都暻秀是我哥哥金钟大的同学，他和吴世勋有点亲缘关系，但那时我不知道。他让我佩服的一个事迹是在食堂事件中，作为纪律监督员的暻秀哥不仅签下了自己的名字，还站到了边伯贤旁边。  
世勋转学后，我通过哥哥正式认识了暻秀哥。他高考结束后给我补习了一段时间，但其实连哥哥都不太清楚的事实是，暻秀哥并不很爱学习。  
“世勋现在住在钟仁家啊。”暻秀哥看着我们笑，“不会弄得很乱吗？”  
“哪里乱了。”世勋手撑在玻璃桌上，抵着脸颊，“他老婆回来之前收拾就好了。”  
“没礼貌。”暻秀哥教训完世勋，看着我，放轻了语气，说：“钟仁最近过得好吧？”  
“很好，哥。”  
我没有直视他的眼睛，因为我知道世勋也在看着我。吴世勋，无论长到多少岁，性格里都有些恶劣的因子。他把我请到一个尴尬的位置供他观赏，报复我没有选择他。  
可能因为那时世勋忽然的离开，我的生活，情感，心灵，全都因为空白而混乱了。暻秀哥不知道发生了什么，但当我对着课本也忽然流泪时，他静静递上纸巾，陪伴着，我对暻秀哥有种默然的依赖性的好感。  
“哥去过钟仁哥家吧？”世勋问他。  
“嗯，是给钟仁温居的时候吧。”他看向我，我点头：“乔迁宴也是哥帮忙的。”  
“哦，因为暻秀哥做饭很好吃嘛。”世勋像是撒娇一样在暻秀哥身上靠了一下。善良的暻秀哥，他不知道此刻我和吴世勋间正发生了什么。  
“呀，你。”我沉下声音提醒了他一句，要他别太过分。他看着我，混杂着悲伤的挑衅。如果这些我都看不懂就好了。  
大概是我新婚不久后，搬到了首尔的新房里，暻秀哥来参加乔迁宴，我和妻子都不太会下厨房，暻秀哥几乎好心包揽了一半。我结婚后唯一一件动摇心情的事就在那时发生，当暻秀哥沉着地围着围裙，在我厨房中走动时，我有一瞬间的冲动，希望哥能留下来，希望我能和哥一起生活。那短暂的片刻无数的画面已经爆炸又飞过，然后我重新回到现实，只是心有余悸。  
并非我真的对暻秀哥有妄想。只是我以为我对当下生活的信念已经坚如磐石，没想到年少时的一些爱意还能这样入侵。就像一颗未出包的智齿在隐隐作痛。内心最深处的实话是，幸好那时是暻秀哥。  
我看着眼前和暻秀哥说说笑笑的世勋。如果他真的横下心，他就是我嘴里那颗阻生智齿。

大学的时候还见了世勋一面。中学的校庆，因为钟大哥去了，我才跟着去。和暻秀哥打着招呼时，没有想到能看到世勋。我才知道暻秀哥算世勋的表哥，而大概我真的在世勋心里有位置，他能从我几句正常的言行中看出我对暻秀哥有着微妙的好感。  
庆典到一半我和世勋就匆匆走了。在酒店里我们很疯狂地做了，世勋一直扯着我的手腕让我不要看别人。我没问他去了哪里，也没向他解释。时间不够用，我们胡乱交缠在一起，直到从床上摔到了地下，一边疼着一边变得更用力。我可能也有某种心理疾病，扭曲的人体让我快感万分。世勋咬着我的胸口，用力揪着，我第一次感觉到那里很胀，很痒，他手一松开我就难受。而我咬着世勋的肌肉，在他白皙的身上留下深深的齿痕。  
“妮妮呀…”他用力呼吸我的身体。  
被分开腿架在他肩上，或是跪趴着向他翘起屁股，被抵在墙上或是被他从侧面抱着顶进去，什么样的都做了，保险套后来干脆不用了，当世勋压在我身上，用力一下下往我里面挤时，我环抱着他的背，无法控制地捶打他，借由他的身体捶打我自己的胸口，堵在里面的东西好像才终于被击碎。他把我们下身流出的液体在我们身上乱摸，我们脏透了后，又互相捧着脸接吻，潮湿的唇舌交缠，彼此滑来滑去，后来我梦到这个场景，世勋口中好像有源源不断的泉水，悬在我上空，瀑布一样流进我的嘴里灌进我的身体。  
第二天世勋醒来后在床上呆坐了很久。我眯着眼，看着他赤裸的后背上我制造的各种伤痕。然后他回过头，在早晨的光线中看我。  
在牛奶般的日光中，他的面容渐渐溶去时，我忽然有了预感，我问他：“又要走吗？”  
他“嗯”了一声，嗓子还有些哑。  
我觉得很困，很累，眼皮很重，难以睁开。我摸到手机扔到他身上。“帮我和老师请个假。”我又要进入睡眠了，睡醒后他会自然就不在。

第六天，或是第七天时，吴世勋问我是真的很爱她还是真的觉得对婚姻有责任。  
我模糊地回答他都差不多。  
可能是工作后开始更多地接受社会良俗，可能是结婚后也有了这种自觉。以前并没有感受的关于婚外情的新闻或故事，现在也会听着皱起眉头，也可能只是随着人生的固化，不再信奉爱情至上。  
其实那个问题的答案对世勋没有意义。他真正想问而不敢问的是，我是真的不再爱情至上了，还是他和我并不是一生唯一一次最闪着光以至于不可放手的爱情关系。  
我捏着他这个弱点，成为我最后一道防线。  
我还能为世勋做的，我为他口交了。  
他觉得非常可笑，捏着我的脸问：“真的要这样欺骗谁呢？”  
确实，用含了世勋下面的嘴，再去亲吻我妻子的话，难道我没有伤害她吗？但我没有办法。我的每一个选择堆砌成为了现在的生活，它已经不是我一个人的生活了，我无意去轻率地推翻它。但世勋还站在我面前的时候，无论怎样拥抱也不能更近一步的时候，我无法承受那种心碎。  
给他口交的时候，几乎以为世勋要杀了我。他塞得我嘴里满满的，我的舌头快没有空余来给他舔，他往我的喉咙顶去，窒息中我知道我的脸肯定都变形了，不自觉被插到翻着白眼，还能意识到这样子不好看，想退出却被他摁住下巴。  
呼吸中是他腥热的气味，在世勋的动作里我知道他有不甘心，因而我的眼泪也滚落下来，埋进他的毛发中。我跪在世勋腿间，好像人生所有缝隙都被他填充，他抚摸我的头发，然后抓住。一股股射入时，世勋也不出来，我前后吞吐着，白色浊液从我口间漏出，直到我被浓稠的液体堵住，快要失去知觉，世勋才拔出，射在了我的脸上。  
他让我趴在床上，拍打我的后背好让精液能吐出。然后他压在我身上，紧紧的，他在我耳侧深吸着气，我感到世勋身体在颤抖，却不能翻过身抱他。我太害怕世勋哭了，害怕所以逃避了，我把脸捂在被子里，难以喘息，眼泪也被阻塞。我想就这样睡着。  
“妮妮有了孩子之后，”他用松了弦的声音慢慢说，“是不是都不会见我了。”  
我点头。  
我离他这么近，他却不能看到我哭了。  
我以为如果我和世勋彼此承认我们之间是珍贵的爱情，我就能穿过中间不管多长的时光向他跑去。但恍然才意识到，或许这也会让我们被分到世界的最远端。  
如果能回到过去的时间，最想捧着他的脸说一句：“世勋，我们真年轻啊。”

平安夜那天，妻子打来视讯电话。她头上戴着可爱的鹿角，关心我要怎么过。我和她一一说了，她说她会想我，会给我带礼物。她也问到世勋，我说世勋已经走了。她又说了一遍：“哥哥好可怜，要一个人过了。”  
“那忙完就快点回来吧。”我对她说。  
挂了电话，其实世勋还在书房打着游戏。我也不算说谎，因为世勋已经要走，只是还没有。可能打完这局游戏就走，可能再过一会儿。  
我在他身旁坐下，目光擦过他挺立的鼻子，长久地落在书柜的装饰物上。鼠标“咔哒咔哒”响着。不知道时间的脚步是快是慢。


End file.
